The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to environmentally sealed, reusable connectors for flexible circuits.
At least some known connectors for flexible cables or circuits, such as flat flexible cables (FFCs), are not environmentally sealed and reusable. Typical sealed FFC connectors require an electrical terminal to be pressed into or otherwise connected to the FFC, a wire to be attached to the electrical terminal, and a permanent sealant (e.g., epoxy, plastic, resin, and the like) disposed or permanently affixed around the connector in an overmold process. By using, for example, an epoxy as the sealing agent, the FFC and connector cannot be reused. As such, there is a need for a reusable and an environmentally sealed connector for electrically coupling an FFC to one or more wires and that can withstand extreme outdoor environments, including submersion under water for extended periods.